Infinite Stratos: Infinite Wonders
by ShadowFuh
Summary: Yatogami Koutaro is the only other male in the world who can operate an IS. He transfers to the IS Academy in the hopes of finding his mother who disappeared three years ago but instead finds his childhood friend and two sisters who fall in love with him. The representative contender for the United States has a lot on his plate now as his relationship with his schoolmates deepen
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - It's not much of an idea since I know it's always been done, but I wanted to write it anyways ehe. I'll be borrowing elements from different anime, esp Kuroko no Basket in the OC's appearance, as well as several others that you guys might notice. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. :)**

**1**

"Alright class, I would like to introduce you to a new transfer student who will be joining us. I know we've had a lot of transfer students lately, but please bear in mind that this a school that welcomes all who wish to learn how to pilot an IS." Maya Yamada-Sensei announced to Class 1. "Please welcome Yatogami Koutaro-Kun, from America."

Koutaro stepped nervously into the classroom. It wasn't like any classroom he had ever been in. He'd attended several college classes and listened to lectures from renowned scientists and researchers dedicated to IS technology, but none of them were ever in a room as fancy as this.

There had to have been around 30 students all in one class. All of them were seated behind advanced desks that used holograph imagery to teach. The left wall of the desks were all windows, giving view to all of the IS Academy and it's glory. The Academy was located on a man-made island, with the city just a train station away.

Koutaro gulped. He had forgotten to mention that of all the 30 students in this classroom…all but two were females.

"A boy?"

"There's no way…"

"I thought Orimura was the only one."

"How strange."

"Everyone be nice," Yamada-Sensei said. "Yatogami-Kun, you can introduce yourself if you wish."

"Y-Yes," Koutaro cleared his throat. "My name is Yatogami Koutaro. It's only my second time in Japan so I'm not too accustomed to how things work, however I hope we all get along." He laughed timidly and scratched the back of his head.

Koutaro glanced at the front row, at the seat in front of Yamada-Sensei's podium. It was a boy, the only other male in the world who could control an IS. Koutaro had heard stories of the infamous Ichika Orimura, but meeting him in person…

"Orimura," Yamada-Sensei said. "Since you both are boys, do you think you can show Yatogami-Kun around the school? I'm afraid he'll get lost and overwhelmed."

Orimura stood up nervously. "O-Of course," He faced Koutaro. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yatogami-Kun."

"Koutaro is fine," He smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Ichika."

He hadn't noticed it before with all the anxiety, but the eyes that were on him from his female classmates were…intense. He felt like he was being stabbed with their gazes.

"It's okay," Ichika whispered. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

"W-Will I…" Koutaro laughed nervously.

"Yatogami-Kun," Sensei said. "Why don't you take the seat in the back? Next to Cecilia Alcott. Cecilia, can you raise your hand please?"

A fair and beautiful blonde girl in the back of the room stood up and raised her hand. She had fairly long pale blonde hair curled into ringlets. Her blue eyes reminded Koutaro of the sky. She wore a modified form of the school's uniform. But…why did she look so familiar…

"L-Lia-Chan?" Koutaro exclaimed confusion.

The entire class's attention was on the two of them. Lia was still surprised by the fact that Koutaro knew her. She had changed so much. Koutaro remembered her to be so tiny, a fragile damsel. She'd grown up so much since the lost time he'd seen her.

"You can't be…" Lia narrowed her eyes. "Kouta!"

Lia ran from her desk and leaped his arms. They hugged closely. She was so warm. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The last time he saw her was…maybe seven years ago?

"How long has it been? I haven't seen you in forever. You stopped coming to visit." Koutaro smiled.

"Y-Yeah well…" Lia said, nervously. "Father insisted I stay in London and focus on my studies. I was supposed to come back every summer, but then the IS was introduced and…"

It all made sense. She was here as a student…and since she's from London that means… "Wait, there's no way. You're the U.K's representative contender? Lia that's amazing!"

Lia hid her face. Kouta tilted his head. "Lia, are you okay? You're all red."

"Cecilia? Do you know Yatogami-Kun?" Yamada-Sensei asked.

Lia stiffened up. "Y-Yes. He's my childhood friend. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Heh? Really? Well if that's the case, can you help Orimura show him around? It might be better with two people."

"Yes…I suppose I can do that…"

**…**

Class didn't seem to be all that informing. Because Koutaro was knew to the school, Yamada-Sensei went over the history of the IS academy and the IS system itself.

The Infinite Stratos, IS for short, was originally developed to be a deep space suit piloted by men. However since it's advancement, somehow only females could operate one. There weren't that many units in the world to begin with, since Tabane Shinonono refuses to divulge the secret to the IS core. Koutaro had read that it was supposed to be a self generating black box of energy that could power an entire city for years. That much power condensed into a single suit of armor…it was no wonder everybody coveted an IS so much.

He also knew how dangerous the IS were. Something so powerful, if it fell into the wrong hands, a war could break out over power. Thankfully the IS peace treaty was signed and the Alaska Treaty prohibited the use of the IS in any form of government or military use. Now the IS are being used for sports and competition.

Koutaro leaned on his arm and glanced over to Lia. Cecilia Alcott, the daughter of the CEO of London's biggest Research and Development company for IS research. It made sense why she would be a representative contender.

He couldn't but picture the little girl he used to play with every few months when she and her family came to visit. Koutaro's mother and Cecilia's father were old friends from high school who kept in touch even after they went their separate ways. Her family would fly to California and spend a few weeks with Koutaro and his mom. She'd grown up so much.

But then again, he couldn't act like he hadn't changed as well. Now he was a first year in high school. His red hair was rather short but spiked back. He also had piercings on both ears, dangling earring on his left and a simple hoop on his right. His most noticeable feature however, were his eyes. His mother told him he was born with heterochromia, a condition that resulted in two different colored irises. His right was a bright shade of red that complimented his dark shade of crimson hair. His left however was golden yellow, like a jewel. He always thought he was a freak growing up, since his hair and eyes were natural that color. Those doubts and anxiety never went away…

"Um…Koutaro-Kun?" That voice, it was Ichika. Koutaro looked up to see Ichika by his desk. He was of average height, around 5'7 like Koutaro, with medium length black hair that came past his eyes and dark eyes. "Ready for the tour?"

"Class is over?" Koutaro cursed himself. He was thinking to himself for so long he hadn't noticed he had missed everything Yamada-Sensei had said.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty out of it. Is everything okay?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, I guess just getting used to my new life here." Koutaro stood up from his desk. "Shall we go then?"

"Did you two forget about me?" Lia pouted.

"N-No, of course not Cecilia," Ichika smiled. "Alright, let's go then."

The IS Academy really was something else. The only institute in all the world that was dedicated to training and nurturing future IS pilots. There were several stadiums all over the island up for use. There was also several garages for student and faculty use to upgrade and modify their personal IS units, however there weren't that many students who had access to their own unit. Koutaro figured it was only the representative contenders and special cases exempted by the government.

"So? What do you think?" Ichika asked. "This place is pretty amazing right?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Koutaro still was in awe. "I've never been to anywhere so advanced."

"The locker rooms are next to the dormitories so I'll show you there later when we have practical training," Ichika said. "And since we're the only two boys, looks like we're rooming together."

Koutaro smiled. "Don't tell me you had to room with a girl."

Ichika's cheeks got red.

"No way…" Koutaro's jaw dropped. He burst out laughing. "That's hysterical! Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"Oh he did many stupid things," Lia said angrily with her hands on her hips. "Perhaps we should introduce Kouta to the others later?"

"Yeah, you'd better get changed Cecilia. Training will start soon,"

"Oh alright," Lia smiled. "I'll see you later then Kouta, Ichika." She waved as she walked towards the lockers.

Ichika nudged him on the elbow. "So, you two know each other huh?"

Kouta smirked. "It's not like that. We're childhood friends. I've known her since I was 6. But what about you huh stud? I may not have been paying attention to class, but I saw those girls circling around you. What's up with that huh?"

Ichika sighed. "I don't even know…it's like a never ending horror story with them."

Koutaro laughed. "Yeah I guess it must be tough being the only guy around all these girls for so long huh. Don't worry, I'm here now so you don't have to worry anymore."

"Yeah…" Ichika said. "Boy do I have a story to tell you."

The two made their way to the locker room, just next to the dormitories and close to the practical training stadium. It was rather spacious with aisles and aisles of lockers. A floating clock was in the middle of the room that spun so it was visible to everybody, though the two of them were the only ones present. Apparently all the girls had already changed and had fathered on the field.

"You're kidding me," Koutaro said as he put on his shirt. "She pretended to be a boy? Man that must have been confusing."

"Yeah tell me about it," Ichika sighed. "I walked in on her showering and well…here we are."

"Charlotte huh? She sounds pretty nice," Koutaro laughed.

Ichika wore a similar uniform to his, however where Ichika's was a two piece suit, Koutaro's was a one piece. Black with streaks of red and white along his shoulders and legs.

"That's a nice necklace," Ichika said.

Koutaro looked down to see the angel pendant around his neck. He hadn't realized he was still wearing it. "Oh, yeah. It was a going away present from my mom."

"She sure must miss you huh," Ichika said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure your mom misses you too doesn't she?"

Ichika shook his head. "The only family I have is my big sister. My parents abandoned us when I was a baby so she practically raised me. She's actually an instructor here…I'm sure you'll see her soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Ichika smirked. "No, it's okay. Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

As expected, they were late. All the girls had already formed lines facing Yamada-Sensei and an unfamiliar instructor. She had short greenish hair…why did she look so much like Ichika?

"Alright class listen up!" The instructor. "Those of you with a personal unit, step forward. Today we'll be demonstrating basic movement and combat techniques."

Cecilia and several other girls stepped forward next to the instructor. And sure enough, Ichika stepped forward as well. "You have your own unit?" Koutaro raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Ichika said holding up his right hand. A silver bracelet was around his wrist.

Koutaro scanned the girls in front. Aside from Cecilia and Ichika, Koutaro didn't recognize anyone else. There was a girl with blonde hair, a girl with silvery white hair and an eyepatch, a girl with brown hair in pigtails, and a girl with black hair and an intimidating look.

"Yatogami," the instructor said. "What are you doing? I said everybody with a personal unit, step forward."

"Oh, right. Sorry mam." Koutaro joined the six of them, to the shock of everyone present.

"WHAT!"

"Yatogami has his own unit!"

"But I thought only-"

"Wait a minute," Lia said. "Kouta, you're not…"

"Everybody quiet!" The instructor shouted. "Your newest classmate happens to be the representative contender for the United States. In fact, he's also an undefeated champion, winning the Junior Mondo Grosso three years in a row."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Koutaro stared at everyone with a blank expression. He smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, did I forget to mention that? Sorry, my bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Cecilia felt as if she had hit in the face with a brick this entire day.

"So Cecilia," Houki Shinonono asked as they were changing for practical training. "How long have you known Yatogami-Kun?"

Cecilia took off her uniform and began to put on her one piece. "Well I met him when I was five. Our families know each other actually. We went to visit Kouta and his mom every few months for vacation in California." Cecilia couldn't help but reminisce about the times they played together back then. "Would you believe he was actually kind of chubby back then? He's changed so much…"

"Heh…" Charlotte Dunois smiled and patted Cecilia on her back. "Go get him Cecilia, we believe in you."

"Huh?" Cecilia asked, already feeling flustered.

"We saw the way you looked at him," Laura Bodewig chimed in. "Those were the eyes of lovers, not long time friends."

"We…We're not…" Cecilia denied it but she could feel the blood rushing to her head.

The three girls began to laugh at Cecilia's expense, before Rin came from the corner to greet them. "What's so funny? You guys better hurry up so the boys can change. Miss Orimura is getting kind of annoyed."

Cecilia stood a few rows back with Charlotte while Laura and Houki were up front. Finally, after a few minutes, Kouta and Ichika came from the locker room and joined them. Miss Orimura and Miss Yamada were up front directing the class.

"Alright everybody, those of you with a personal unit step forward," She ordered. "Today we'll be demonstrating basic movement and combat techniques."

Charlotte gave her a bump on her chest before taking off to hug Ichika's arm. She walked forward and joined the rest of the other students currently possessing a personal unit in class. She stole a glance at Kouta. He looked rather cute in that uniform. She really liked the stream lined black with stripes of red and white.

"Yatogami," Miss Orimura said. "What are you doing? I said everyone with a personal unit, step forward."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry mam." Kouta walked forward and joined the six of them to Cecilia's complete and utter speechlessness.

"K-Kouta…you're not…" But she was at a loss for words.

Miss Orimura smirked. "That's right. Your new classmate here happens to be three time champion of the Junior Mondo Grosso and the representative contender for the United States."

Everyone in both classes 1 and 2 broke out into chatter and utter awe. Even Cecilia couldn't contain her curiosity. She walked over and pouted in front of him.

"Kouta! How come you didn't tell me you were a representative contender?" She asked narrowing her eyes and pouting her lips.

"H-How could I? We never exchanged contact information and you left for London and never came back." Kouta said with an awkward smile.

"Well you still could have…" Cecilia was angry at the fact she wasn't informed of this information, yet she was all the more impressed and amazed at how much he's grown. "Whatever!" She mustered and went back in line.

"Alright, that's enough gossip for now," Miss Orimura cleared her throat. "Yatogami, I'm going to show you off for a bit so bear with me."

"Y-Yes mam," Kouta gulped.

"Orimura, Shinonono, Alcott, Huang, Bodewig, Dunois," Miss Orimura smirked. "I want all six of you to attack Yatogami with everything you've got. If I see you holding back for even a second, you will be punished."

"W-What!" Ichika cried.

"Miss Orimura, you can't be serious," Houki said.

"Either way you look at it, it's extremely unfair," Charlotte said.

"Instructor…" Laura said.

Cecilia smiled. "This sounds fun, why don't we do it?"

The five of them looked at her with jaws dropped. "Oh come on, he's the representative contender for America. Let's see what he can do."

"You heard the lady," Miss Orimura said. "Everyone, deploy your units. And for those of you watching, take notes."

Cecilia and Ichika looked to Kouta. He smiled back at the two with a playful grin. "Don't hold back now, ya hear?"

Cecilia turned her back and walked towards the girls.

"Let's go, Blue Tears!"

Her long ranged oriented IS deployed and equipped to her body. As she hovered over the ground, the others began to join her. She didn't know how Kouta could possibly hold them all of. Houki's Akatsubaki is the first 4th generation IS with capabilities still unknown. The Byakushki and Shenlong were terrifying fighters in close combat, and with Charlotte, Laura, and Cecilia providing cover fire…how could he possibly win this?

Everybody had their eyes on Kouta, waiting for him to deploy his IS.

He gave a smile to everyone. "Engage, Getsuga." An armored ring on Kouta's left finger started to glow. When Cecilia opened her eyes again, Kouta was in his unit. It was a red unit that reminded her of a knight. It's wings were actually smaller blades that worked from the base of the wings to larger, nodachi blades, at the ends.

"That's…" Cecilia recognized that IS.

"Getsuga," Miss Orimura informed the six of them. "Core number 003, nicknamed Getsuga the Thousand Blades. Alright, match begin!"

They all took off for the skies. As expected, the Getsuga was extremely fast. It wasn't unexpected from a first generation IS, however it wasn't a match for Akatsubaki. Houki caught up to him in an instant and slashed her sword, pushing him back.

"Charlotte!" Cecilia cried as she pulled out Blue Pierce and took aim at the Getsuga. She and Charlotte let loose a hail of bullets that created a fog cover.

"Did we get him?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't let your guard down!" Ichika shouted.

Suddenly, a wave of energy radiated from the fog, cutting it apart and pushing all of them back. Getsuga shot out from the cover and charged at Akatsubaki, crossing blades.

"So this is the 4th generation IS I heard about," Kouta said. "Akatsubaki. A close range oriented unit with specs designed personally by Tabane Shinonono. Must be pretty convenient, having her as a sister, huh?"

"Why you," Houki pushed back.

Cecilia tried to help by blasting him from behind, however the bullets seemed to phase out of existence the closer they got at the Getsuga. Kouta began to push back harder, Getsuga's katana began to glow as he pushed Houki back.

"Heaven's Wheel."

The blades that made up Getsuga's wings began to move on their own, forming a circle around Kouta. All of them suddenly struck down and pierced the Akatsubaki's shield.

"W-What!" Houki's shield energy…it was at 0.

Houki flew back down to the ground since her shield energy was reduced to 0, it meant that a first generation IS just took down a 4th generation with ease. "What the hell just happened?" Rin asked.

"Houki…she didn't even…" Charlotte said.

"What is that thing?" Laura asked.

A picture of Miss Orimura popped up on all of their screens. "A little advice since you all seem to be having so much trouble. The Getsuga is a first generation IS, however do not underestimate it's offense capabilities. That thing is loaded with offensive weapons that can match it with the Shirokishi."

"We already know that," Ichika said.

"Well here's something you don't," Miss Orimura smirked. "The Getsuga's main ability, is the ability to absorb energy based attacks and redirect them into his own shield energy, or into his weapons. That means-"

"That means we can't use laser based rifles," Cecilia realized. Blue Tears is a long range fighter, most of her arsenal were all energy based or laser based weapons. She won't be able to support the others.

"But that's not all-"

"Miss Orimura," Kouta said. "You're going to spoil the fun if you reveal all my tricks at once."

Miss Orimura smirked. "I suppose you're right. You have ten minutes, make it a fun one."

Kouta took a deep breath. "Heaven's Wheel." The blades began to surround him again. "Flying Thunder God." All of the blades shot out in every direction. An omnidirectional attack, he was trying to push them back and single out a target. But he knows that Blue Tears is a laser based IS by now, which means…

The Getsuga appeared before Cecilia. He didn't just move, it was as if he folded space and teleported.

"Hey Lia," Kouta smiled.

"K-Kouta…" He swung his sword but it clashed with her Absolute Defense.

Charlotte pulled up and was about to shoot, when it happened again. It was instant, as if he had teleported from Cecilia to Charlotte in an instant. And then again to Rin, and then to Ichika. What was happening?

"Ichika! Charge at him!" Laura shouted.

Ichika did as asked. He charged at Kouta with his Reiraku Byakuya. Kouta didn't move for a moment, before Cecilia realized it was a trap. Kouta was standing right in front of Laura, which meant that if he disappeared again, Ichika would…

"Ichika! Don't-" But it was too late. As Cecilia expected, he teleported again. The attack hit Laura and her shield energy hit 0.

"What the hell?" Rin growled. "We have to go at him together! Charlotte, Cecilia, cover us!"

Ichika and Rin flew at Kouta, however he easily blocked both attacks and had them locked with two blades. Blades? Cecilia realized what was happening.

"Charlotte, he's teleporting to the blades. He's using it as a beacon so that he can teleport to them. If we can-"

"I'm on it," Charlotte smiled. The two began to shoot, not at Kouta, but at the swords surrounding them. Blowing them away so Kouta couldn't get to them.

"That strategy," Kouta smirked. "Won't work so easily."

He pushed Rin back, and kicked her into Ichika. He then threw a blade directly at Cecilia, however before it could hit her shield, Kouta appeared before her. Grabbing the sword, he threw it back at Ichika and Rin, however he grabbed both Cecilia and Charlotte's arms and tossed them towardsIchika and Rin. They all collided with each other mid air and couldn't move.

Kouta appeared before them, from the sword that he had thrown, and pointed the blade at Cecilia. "Heaven's Wheel: Grand Chariot!" Every single blade teleported above Kouta, and with just a swipe of his sword, they all rained down on them like deadly snow.

In a single attack, he took down all four of them.

They all convened back on the ground, to the amazement of the students and the arrogant smile of Miss Orimura. "Nice work, Yatogami. I see you've improved since the last Junior Mondo Grosso."

"Thank you, Miss Orimura, but I'm nowhere near your level yet," Kouta smiled.

"What the hell just happened…" Ichika asked, speechless. "He took us all out, so easily."

"He target Houki first since her IS posed the biggest threat," Cecilia explained. "After the biggest piece on the board was removed, the rest of it was just clean up. That omnidirectional attack was just to get us into position, he wanted Ichika to attack with his Reiraku Byakuya. And that last attack…"

"Grand Chariot," Houki said.

"How could anyone be this strong?" Rin asked. "And he's still a first year like the rest of us."

Cecilia looked to Kouta as he spoke to Miss Orimura and Miss Yamada. The difference in their level was just too great…

**…**

Koutaro sat in the locker room feeling like the biggest douche in the world. Not only was it his first day, but everyone found out he was a representative contender _and_ he was forced to defeat all the other first years with a personal unit. There was no other way someone can paint a target on their back than this.

"Dude," Ichika walked up behind him as he sat down in front of his locker. "You are seriously strong."

"T-Thanks, but," Koutaro sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for everyone to find out like that. I was hoping to keep it a secret for awhile."

"That you're a representative contender?" Ichika asked. "Why? That's amazing dude. And you won the JMG three years in a row. Even Chifuyu didn't do that."

Koutaro remembered back to the three championship Junior Mondo Grossos. They were definitely some of the hardest trials of his life. Those girls were definitely not anything to mess up, especially the Mysterious Lady. Koutaro never knew just how to handle something so fluid and powerful. Getsuga was a medium to short range oriented IS, but the Mysterious Lady was practically a fighter at all ranges. He could have used the other IS, but he knew that that would have ended badly for everyone. It was a championship competitive match, not a life or death situation.

"Alright well," Ichika stretched. "I'll be in our room. You still remember what room number right?"

Koutaro nodded. "See ya later."

He was left by himself with his thoughts. Koutaro balled his fists and clutched at his angel pendant. He remembered that letter that was sent to his house, telling him to become the number one ranked IS pilot in the world, or else he'd never see _her_ again. At first it seemed impossible, but then his eye…it started to work like never before.

He heard something clank to his right. He looked over to see Lia. She was changed into her school uniform and had a concerned look on her face. "Lia? What's up?"

"Y-Yes, I was wondering if…if you'd like to get something to eat. It's been a few years and we haven't had some time to ourselves so…" She was flustered and played with her fingers.

Koutaro stood up and walked over, ruffling her hair. "Yeah, I'd love to." He smiled.

"T-T-Then hurry up and get changed, I'll wait for you outside the locker room." She turned and walked away.

After all these years, she really hadn't changed as much as he thought. Koutaro quickly changed and had one last look at his ring. It was a two piece metal ring, while one was a metal piece that covered practically the whole length of his ring finger, there was a chain attached to a second smaller circular, more orthodox ring on his index. This was the Getsuga's concealed form.

As he walked to the exit, he still couldn't believe the fortune he had, or rather misfortune. The Getsuga was a third generation IS built with the core of the third IS ever created by Tabane Shinonono, core number 003. It really wasn't just a simple show off piece or a a relic in a museum, Getsuga was a fully prepared, battle ready unit, and in the hands of an experienced pilot, it was practically unbeatable. But then Koutaro remembered he had another weapon up his sleeve…Core Number 002.

Koutaro looked up to see a girl standing by the door. She had short, teal blue hair and blood red eyes. She was carrying a fan but had her arms crossed and grinned as she saw him.

"So you're the infamous Yatogami-Kun," She walked closer and examined him. "You really do look like a foreigner."

"Me? Have you seen yourself lately, miss blue hair and red eyes." Koutaro asked sarcastically.

The girl laughed. "And you have a sense of humor as well. I'm starting to like you more and more, Yatogami-Kun."

"Um…sorry, who are you?"

"Aw how mean! You don't even remember me even after beating me in the Junior Mondo Grosso last year." The girl pouted.

The Junior Mondo Grosso last year…if he remembered correctly that was when he fought the Mysterious Lady…it's pilot's name was..

"T-Tatenashi Sarashki?"

Tatenashi smacked Koutaro on the forehead with her fan. "Correct. I never would have expected you to come to the Academy, Yatogami-Kun. You already seemed like the most experienced pilot I've ever met. How strange."

"Y-Yeah, it wasn't really my decision either," Koutaro sighed. "Sorry, did you want something? I was supposed to meet up with someone."

"Oh no, I just wanted to say hi." She stepped aside for him. "I'll be seeing you around, Yatogami-Kun."

She waved as Koutaro left the locker room. What a strange girl, even during their match last year she seemed to be testing him more than actually fighting him. He wondered if that was just her personality or if she was hiding something. Whatever the case, she was definitely an oddball that he should probably avoid.

"Kouta!"

Lia was waiting for him a few feet from the locker room. They walked to the cafeteria and grabbed some food before getting their own table. They caught up on everything that happened since Lia left for London. She became a representative contender and got her own IS from her father's company, transferred here to collect data but ended up really enjoying the school.

"What about you Kouta? How's your mom? I sure miss her cooking," Lia chewed on her sandwich.

Koutaro set his fork down. He felt as though he was going into uncharted territory, but this was Lia, someone he can trust.

"The thing is," Koutaro said. "mom disappeared four years ago. I left for school one day, came home and she was just gone. No note, no nothing. Her stuff was still in the house so it wasn't like it was planned. The police looked all over and spent months looking, but eventually they gave up."

Lia was wide eyed with shock. "I thought she died, for the longest time I thought she got into an accident and was somewhere all by herself, where no one could find her."

"But?" Lia asked.

"But then I received a letter, four months after she disappeared," Koutaro explained. "Become the top ranked pilot in all of the world, or else…"

"What the…what kind of threat letter is that?" Lia asked.

"I thought it was a prank too, but then…" He reached for his pendant. "My mother received this pendant from her mother, and her mother before her. It's like an heirloom passed down through my family. It came attached to the note, so I knew it wasn't just a prank. Whoever sent this had my mom, she's probably somewhere trapped by herself and scared for her life." He balled his fists. "And after that day, something changed. It was like something awoke in me, a gift that I didn't know I had."

"What do you mean?" Lia asked.

"During the match earlier, against all of you," Koutaro explained. "It wasn't all Getsuga that defeated you, it was me as well."

"Well of course, the IS is only as good as it's pilot."

"Well, no, I didn't mean it like that." Koutaro smiled. "My left eye, it has this ability. Time slows down in my head, and it's like every little piece of information around me is gathered and filed into my brain. I can see so much more than I could normally, think faster, react faster. It's like…I can predict the future."

Lia was quiet. Koutaro always dealt with this whenever he tried to explain himself. They would always laugh at him or write it off as a joke. He was prepared for that with Lia.

"I see," She crossed her arms. "That would explain those inhuman reflexes. I thought something was off because those attacks didn't seem like normal close combat attacks."

Koutaro was speechless.

"But seriously, that Getsuga of yours is really something else," She giggled. "Whatever that teleporting ability is, it's really strong. Even when Charlotte and I figured it out, we still couldn't stop it."

Koutaro felt a tear drip from his eyes and down his cheek. Before he knew it, he had pulled Lia into a warm embrace.

"K-Kouta! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He squeezed her tighter. "I just missed you, so much."

Lia wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Yeah, I missed you too Kouta."

One embarrassing moment later, the two decided to go back to their rooms. After Koutaro walked Lia to her's, he walked back to his room. He suspected something was off because as he walked closer, he could hear shouting and screaming from a certain room. He stopped in front of his room, room 1025. A bunch of girls had already stepped out of their room to see what all the commotion was about.

Koutaro opened the door and walked in. He turned the corner to see a…complicated situation. Ichika was on the bed, face up with a silver haired girl, Laura, giving him an arm lock with his right and a blonde girl, Charlotte, pulling on his other. A girl wearing a kimono was on top of him holding a wooden sword and just about to strike him when all their eyes turned to Koutaro.

"K-K-Koutaro!" Ichika pleaded.

"Sorry," He turned around. "Looks like you guys are having fun. I'll just…come back later."

"Koutaro! No! Wait! It's a misunderstanding!" Ichika shouted as Koutaro could hear the slaps of a wooden sword hit his skin.

He stood outside the room, leaning against the walls and staring up at the ceiling. He clutched as his pendant and smiled.

"You'd really like everyone mom, they're all really nice."

**…**

Tatenashi stood on top of the school building and stared off into the city, just across a small body of water. She folded and unfolded her fan over and over again, trying to think of this situation.

"You're awfully quiet for someone who just saw the face of someone who beat them in an important match last year." Miss Orimura said from behind her.

"Am I? I don't know, he's not someone you can hate, ya'know Miss Orimura?" Tatenashi smiled.

"So what's on your mind, Student Council President?" Miss Orimura joined her on the edge of the school building.

"Oh nothing much," Tatenashi said. "I just thought that this school year is going to be really fun, that's all."

"You've taken an interest in him, haven't you?" Miss Orimura asked. "I can see it all on your face kid."

Tatenashi blushed. "I-I-I have no idea what you mean Miss Orimura."

"I heard about what happened at the match last year," Miss Orimura said. "About one of the contestants attacking you because they were jealous of how far you'd gotten. And about how a certain pilot stepped in the way and saved you just before the attacker could do serious physical damage to you."

"Yeah," Tatenashi smiled. "He's a hero, isn't he?"

"Well I don't know about that one," Miss Orimura turned and began to walk away. "But I'm just happy that someone finally has the hots for someone other than my idiot brother. I'm cheering for you, Tatenashi."

Tatenashi didn't know why that sentence got to her so quickly. She felt like her body went numb every time she thought about him, like her heart was pumping out ten times as much blood and all of it went directly to her head.

"S-Stupid Koutaro."


	3. Chapter 3

**GAGASGUMILANG208 - Thank you for reading! As for his IS, I kind of got inspiration from both Accel World and Gundam, I guess it's kind of a mix of both. **

**1995HZQ - Hehe thank you :)**

**3**

"Kouta, do you wanna have lunch with us on the roof today?" Lia asked, snapping Koutaro out of his sleep that he peacefully received in class. "Everyone made delicious meals so I thought we could all enjoy them together."

A cold chill went down Kouta's spine. "Did you…by any chance, make anything?" He gulped.

Lia tilted her head. "Of course I did, but for some reason Houki wouldn't let me make anything too extravagant so I ended making your favorite sandwiches. I remembered you liked them when we were younger."

Koutaro raised an eyebrow. "Why did you make _my_ favorite? Shouldn't you have you have made what you like?"

Lia's face went beet red. "Did I say _your_ favorite? I meant _my_ favorite! Yeah…that's what I meant…that's exactly what I meant."

Kouta smiled. "I'd be happy to join you guys."

The roof was actually a pretty nice place. It was an open flat area with a few benches scattered around, but the main attraction was a flat piece of grassy area in the middle. Koutaro and Lia joined Ichika and the girls, looks like none of them had started eating.

"Koutaro! Happy you could make it." Ichika smiled.

"Yeah, this seemed kinda fun." He sat down besides his roommate, across from all the girls.

"By the way, did you happen to use my towel this morning in the shower?" Ichika asked. "It was wet when I went to take mine."

"Oh, did I? My bad man, I must have grabbed yours by mistake." Koutaro smiled. "But I hope you don't mind, I kind of used your shampoo and conditioner too. I haven't had the chance to go into town and by many things so…"

"Nah, it's okay don't worry about it."

Koutaro was suddenly aware of the death glares coming at the two from the girls across from them.

"Ichika? You two seem a little…_too_ chummy, don't you think?" Houki asked.

"Yeah, almost like a married couple," Rin crossed her arms.

"What's the meaning of this!" Lia pouted.

"We're roommates," Ichika said. "I haven't had a guy roommate since coming here, well not an _actual _guy anyway."

The blonde French girl, Charlotte, suddenly became red.

"By the way, Yatogami-Kun," Houki Shinonono said. "Do you think we can ask you about your IS?"

"Just Koutaro is fine," He said. "And as for Getsuga…" He looked to the armored ring on his left hand. "It was sent to me a couple of years ago, after my mom-" But he caught himself before he could finish the sentence.

Ichika chimed in. "Koutaro? You okay?"

He didn't know what to do. Should he tell them? But it seemed too personal and he barely knew them. But now that he was here…What should he do? His heart began to race and his hands got clammy all of a sudden. He felt like running back to his room and never leaving again.

Lia's hand reached out and clasped his. "It's okay, Kouta. You can trust them."

Lia's approval gave him a bit of a courage boost anyway. He took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "The truth is…my mom went missing around four years ago. She left for work in the morning and never came back. I found out that she never even made it into work. It was like she was kidnapped, or abandoned me, or…"

"Koutaro…" Ichika said with the look of pity that almost everyone gave him around the time.

"Two months after she went missing, I received a letter and a package," Koutaro explained. "The letter told me to become the number one pilot in the world or else…" He reached for his pendant. "Inside the package was this pendant that my mom always wore. It's like an heirloom in our family, so I knew they weren't messing around. And it also came with Getsuga. And for some reason, it reacted to me when I touched it. I spent the next couple of days configuring and personalizing the Getsuga's settings."

"You did?" Houki asked, shocked. "Configuring an IS is incredibly hard, I only know a handful of teachers and students who are capable of doing it without guidance from the technology department."

"Learning always came easy to me," Koutaro smiled. "But there is another thing. Around the time I entered in the first Junior Mondo Grosso and won, my body started changing…"

"Okay, we don't need to know that," Ichika blushed.

"Not like that you idiot," Koutaro sighed. He pointed to his eyes. "It's not really something I keep a secret, but I have heterochromia, it's a-"

"A condition where you have different colored irises," The small silver haired girl finished. She lifted up her eyepatch and smiled. "You're not alone."

Koutaro smiled. That made him feel a bit better. "Well, whenever I'm in combat, it's like my eye takes over. Time slows to a standstill and every piece of information in my surroundings is suddenly plopped into my head. It feels like my brains working like a super computer, but it doesn't feel overwhelming. In fact it feels as though I can see everything…almost…predict the future even."

There was a stunned silence from all of them. Koutaro was afraid of telling this story to anyone because it made him seem like a freak, even more so than his appearance told them. He balled his fists out of frustration.

"So you came to the IS Academy, in the hopes of finding your mom?" Charlotte asked.

Koutaro nodded. "I doubt she's dead, or else whoever took her wouldn't have bothered sending me the letter and Getsuga."

"I see," Laura crossed her arms. "Kidnapping and extortion isn't an uncommon tactic in war, but to think they'd drag it out for this long…have you received anything from them since?"

Koutaro shook his head. "All I ever got was that letter. But I feel like they're watching me, or else how would they know if I become number one."

"That does make sense," Ichika said.

Koutaro could feel the tension rising. He made a mistake in talking about this now. "W-Well anyways, why don't we eat? I'm sure we'll have more opportunities to talk about this."

Everybody shared whatever they had made, except for Ichika and Koutaro. Though he did feel bad, his stomach was certainly in heaven. Rin made some killer sweet and sour pork and Houki's karaage was to die for. Even Lia's sandwiches weren't half bad…maybe she was actually improving as a cook.

"H-Hey, Kouta," Lia scooted herself closer to him as everyone ate and talked. "I'm sorry about your mom, but I know we'll find her."

"W-We?"

"Yeah, idiot," Lia smiled. "You have friends here, it's not like you're on your own."

Koutaro smiled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Lia. It means the world to me."

Lia hid her face. "K-Kouta…you know, for a long time now, since we were kids….I…I…I've…"

"Hey Koutaro," Ichika said. Lia's face had turned as bright as a tomato and she scooted back all the way to Charlotte, who just awkwardly smiled. "You wanna join us for morning IS training? I'm sure we could use your help, and Houki's pretty strong too so you won't be bored."

"Akatsubaki huh?" Koutaro smirked. "I hope it doesn't end out like the practice match."

Houki grinned. "Fight me one on one then, I'll show you how powerful Akatsubaki really is."

The two locked eyes in an intense staring contest, before they both broke character and into laughter.

Lunch had just about ended and everyone began for their class. As they walked in the hallway, Koutaro caught a glimpse of a girl with short blue hair and red eyes. Tatenashi?

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'll be there later."

He quickly ran off and towards Tatenashi. As he got closer however, he could tell that it wasn't her. Tatenashi had an aura about her that seemed powerful and welcoming, why did this girl have such a closed off aura.

"Um…" Koutaro said, getting her attention. "Do you need any help with that?" She was carrying stacks of books and walking towards the Student Council Office.

"N-No, I'm okay…" She said, barely looking him in the eye. She wore glasses and had softer eyes than Tatenashi.

"It's really no bother," Koutaro smiled.

"Well…if you insist," She lowered her arms for him to take some of the books.

They walked in silence. Koutaro couldn't help but feel as if there were things she wanted to say, but chose to not say them. There were people like that after all, he guessed.

"Um…I'm Yatogami Koutaro. Just Koutaro is fine, it's nice to meet you…uh,"

"Kanzashi. Kanzashi Sarashki."

Sarashki? So she's related to Tatenashi. That explains why the similar appearance, but the two couldn't be any more different.

"We're here," She said in a soft voice.

So it was the Student Council Office after all. Koutaro knocked on the door. "Um, excuse me is anyone in right now?" Koutaro asked.

"Come on in," A voice replied.

Koutaro opened the door, only to be metaphorically hit in the face. Behind the far desk with her feet pried up was Tatenashi. She looked genuinely shocked to see Koutaro here, or was it because he was here with her sister.

"Kanzashi! Koutaro! My, my, what a surprise. I never would have thought you two would come here together." Tatenashi said in a teasing tone.

Kanzashi slammed the books on Tatenashi's desk then turned for the door. "I'm leaving then."

Tatenashi smiled awkwardly as the door closed again. The two were left in silence, until Koutaro sighed. "So, what was that all about? And why are you in here? Please don't tell me you're-"

"That's right," She jumped on the table and posed. "It is I, Tatenashi Sarashki, Student Council President of the IS Academy. Aren't I amazing?"

"Yes, yes, amazing," Koutaro sighed. "What's up with Kanzashi? Do you two not get along?"

Tatenashi seemed hesitant. "Well…I guess you can call it that." She got down her desk and back into her seat. "I've never really been able to…talk to her, I guess. I don't know it's just hard to, I'm guessing you've seen how different our personalities are."

"Yeah," Koutaro sighed. "But you know, you two aren't really that different."

Tatenashi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Koutaro sighed even louder, sarcastically, and walked for the door. "I don't know madam president, maybe you'll figure it out by yourself."

"Stupid Koutaro!" She threw a book at him, but he had closed the door shut before she could.

Koutaro smirked as he walked back to class to join the others.

**…**

Cecilia decided to take a bath to calm her new sudden feelings. Houki, thankfully, was with Ichika doing after school practice so she had the room all to herself.

She leaned back on the tub and propped a foot up in the air. She thought back to those days when she was a child, when she first met Kouta. He was so shy and closed up, not to mention a bit on the chubbier side. It was so hard to come to terms with the kind of man he's become. She never would have thought the boy back then would be able to control an IS let alone turn out so…so…

"AGH WHAT AM I THINKING!?"

Her faced had completely turned red, and it was definitely not from the hot water. She stooped down and pulled her legs up to her chest. Was it wrong to feel like this?

When she saw him again yesterday in class, it was as if someone had smacked her in the back of the head. She never thought she'd see him again. Her father was always so excited to go see Kouta and his mom. It was the only thing she looked forward to in those private schools her father attended her in.

When she came to the IS Academy, her feelings for Ichika had replaced those of Kouta. But now that he's here…it was like her heart was being pulled two ways and she didn't know which way to go. She blushed at the thought of dating either of them, but with Kouta, it felt more like a family relationship.

Cecilia found herself smiling at the memories of when the two of them took baths together. He was always so clumsy and would slip and fall, and she would have to help him up and wash his back. She also remembered the time Kouta's mother showed them her IS. Cecilia had never seen such a beautiful IS before.

His mom…Kouta had to suffer through the loss of his mom, all on his own. Cecilia cursed herself for not being there, she knew she should have at least given him her phone number or email address, but she never had to chance.

The front door suddenly opened. "Cecilia? I'm back." It was Houki.

"I'm in the shower Houki," Cecilia alerted her.

"Alright well hurry, I'm really sweaty from all the beatings I gave Ichika," Houki sighed.

Cecilia smiled as she got out the shower. After wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped outside to see Houki sitting by her bed. She looked to Cecilia with a concerned face.

"I'm sorry, Cecilia," Houki said. "I didn't realize that you were in such a predicament."

"Predicament? How so?"

"Well…I know how you feel about Ichika, but then Koutaro-Kun came back out of nowhere and…" She said. "Do you…wanna talk about it?"

Houki Shinonono, ever caring sister that Cecilia was glad to have as her roommate. Cecilia went over and sat beside her. "Well…to be completely honest, I don't really know what to do, or feel. Kouta was…my first love. Even back then when I didn't know what the concept was, being with him and thinking about him made my chest feel caved in and I found myself wanting more of it. After I left, I thought I'd never see him again so I figured I'd start over again. I thought Ichika would be…but…"

Houki wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on Cecilia's shoulder. "You know what the right thing to do is, don't you?"

Cecilia giggled. "You're not just saying that so you can get rid of me to have Ichika all to yourself, are you?"

Houki shook her head. "It's because you're my friend, Cecilia. I just want what's best for you, that's all."

Cecilia didn't know why but her eyes were starting to water. She hugged Houki back and began to cry. "Thank you, so much Houki."

**…**

Koutaro stood a few feet away from Ichika, both in their IS and prepared for a fight. They had gotten permission to use the stadium from Miss Orimura for combat practice, but somehow they had already drawn a crowd even though it was just supposed to be practice. Ichika was adamant about having another match, and Koutaro couldn't refuse a look of such passion.

"I'm not holding back, Ichika," Koutaro said. "Heaven's Wheel is a technique I designed so, you'd better figure out how to counter it."

"I got it," Ichika smirked.

Koutaro raised his sword. "Heaven's Wheel: Flying Thunder God." His wings began to crumble as the blades circled him. They then shot out in every direction, floating at multiple locations around the battlefield.

Ichika charged at him with tremendous speed. Koutaro figured he'd try to match the speed of the Flying Thunder God, but he had never told Ichika how the technique worked so he was probably going at it by sheer luck.

Koutaro teleported to a sword above Ichika, only to have him follow. It went on like this for about a minute or so. Finally, Koutaro stopped at where Ichika had originally been. "Try and dodge this, Ichika."

"W-What?"

"Heaven's Wheel," Koutaro raised his sword. "Grand Chariot!"

All the scattered blades pointed at Ichika. "Oh…crap…" With a swing of his sword, Koutaro sent every single blade directly to Ichika. For a second there, Koutaro thought Ichika might actually be able to deflect all of them, but the problem with Grand Chariot wasn't in it's attack. Each blade themselves didn't do that much damage to the shield, but when they're all coming at you from every direction, small amounts of damage can add up when it's being done from multiple sources.

Ichika knelt down. "That skill…is completely…broken…" He said gasping for air. He did surprisingly well. Koutaro hadn't expected him to deflect so many blades, almost all of them were on the ground.

"You did well," Koutaro smiled. "There's really been only two people who's survived a solo Grand Chariot before."

"Really? Wow I should be proud of myself," He said sarcastically with a smile.

"But," Koutaro smirked. "It's over, Ichika." Koutaro stabbed his sword into the ground and pressed it down harder. "Heaven's Wheel: Prism."

All the blades that Ichika had deflected flew back up, circling him and trapped him in a sphere of blades, with each pointed at him. And just like that, it was over once again.

"Aw man, Orimura lost!"

"Yatogami is just way too strong."

"He's kind of hot isn't he?"

Koutaro unequipped his IS and walked over to Ichika to give him a hand. "Okay, you're telling me what that technique is, right now."

"Of course," Koutaro smiled. "But why don't we do it in private? It's still something I don't want many people to know about."

"Kouta! Ichika!" Koutaro looked to the stands to see Cecilia and the girls waving at them.

They all met up back at the locker room.

"Ichika, you're still lacking. Maybe I should up our morning drills." Houki crossed her arms.

"N-No, please…I might actually die," Ichika sighed.

"It'd do you some good," Rin scoffed.

Charlotte handed Koutaro a bottle of water. "Here, drink up. You must be tired."

Kouta smiled. "Thank you, Charlotte."

Cecilia pouted. "What exactly is…Heaven's Wheel anyway? I've never seen anything like it before."

Koutaro sighed. "Alright, but you guys can't tell anyone else alright?" They all nodded. "Heaven's Wheel is a technique that my mom created, back when she was America's representative contender. You guys know that Getsuga's main ability is the power to absorb and redirect energy and light based attacks right? Well my mom applied the concept to Heaven's Wheel. By redirecting my shield energy into each of those blades, and since it's still connected to Getsuga, I can teleport to any of those blades as long as my shield energy is above 10%."

"Your mother came up with this technique?" Cecilia asked. "I never realized she was so amazing."

"Yeah, aside from Miss Orimura, she's probably the strongest IS pilot in the world," Koutaro smiled. "But the Flying Thunder God was the only technique she passed down to me. Everything else, Grand Chariot and Prism, were techniques that I created using the same concept. I spent a few months configuring Getsuga so I'm well versed in it's capabilities."

"You're…pretty amazing, you know that?" Ichika asked.

Koutaro blushed. "I don't wanna hear that from a guy, you idiot."

Ichika laughed. "But still, creating your own techniques, that's something I'd never be able to do."

Koutaro suddenly became aware of how much he missed his mom. "I hope you guys get to meet her one day. She always went on and on about how I'd make lifelong friends and how she'd make us all food if we ever came to hang out at my house."

"Of course we will," Ichika said.

"Why do you sound like you'll never see her again?" Houki asked.

"We'll find her, Kouta," Cecilia took his hand.

Koutaro smiled. "Yeah, one day."

"Oh yeah," Rin clapped her hands. "Why don't we all go into town tomorrow since it's Saturday. We can show Koutaro around and get his shopping done."

"That's a brilliant idea Rin," Cecilia shined like a light.

Why did Koutaro have a feeling this was more then just shopping. He sighed, but smiled at the prospect of having friends again…it's been so long.

**…**

Tatenashi stood outside the locker room, peering in to watch Koutaro. Her legs felt squirmy and jelly, as if she'd fall over if she stepped in there. She wanted to go in there and talk to him, but why was she feeling like this? She'd never experienced anything like this before. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Oh? This is a first for me," Miss Orimura appeared behind her.

Tatenashi stiffened. "M-Miss Orimura!"

"I've never seen you so giddy and nervous before," Miss Orimura smirked. "It's a good change of pace."

"W-W-W-What…"

"Go in there and talk to him, idiot."

"I can't…" She said. "Whenever I think about him, my heart starts racing a million beats a minute. My face gets red and my hands start sweating, I feel like I'm going to fall over." She laughed.

"Oh man, you've got it bad." She sighed. "Listen, a little advice? She who strikes first wins the war, and it seems as though Cecilia has you beat, student council president."

Tatenashi pouted. "Okay…I get it…"

"Then I'll take my leave," Miss Orimura smirked before walking away.

Tatenashi looked back in. His smile…why did it make her so happy to see him smile. She grabbed at her chest and sighed.

"Stupid Koutaro."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaga - Koutaro is based off of Akashi Seijuro from Kuroko no Basket. And ofc I'll make a chapter about his IS, I was planning on doing it in the next few chapters anyway. And I don't know about Phantom Task yet, possibly since they're a big part of the show. **

**Dark - Thanks for the support! **

**Author's Note - Sorry for the long wait, but I've been writing for my other fic so I haven't had time to do this. I hope this chapter makes up for it a little bit, but it's mostly just slice of life lol. Hope you guys like this and I'll see you guys again soon :)**

**4**

Koutaro stood at the summit of a grand shopping district in the middle of town. He, along with Lia and the others, had just taken a train from the island where the IS Academy was located, into the city. It was his first time in the city, and it was completely overwhelming.

"This place is…" He gulped. "Huge."

Ichika stepped forward and smiled. "I'll go with you to buy whatever it is you need. The girls can just go wherever they want."

Lia walked forward. "N-No, I think I'll accompany Kouta. I've known him the longest so…"

"Huh? Are you sure Ce-" Before Ichika could finish his sentence, Houki dragged him by the arm away from the two.

"Sounds good Cecilia!" Houki smiled.

"Have fun you two!" Charlotte winked at him.

Ichika clearly was trying to speak, but Rin had her hand completely over his mouth and Laura had his arms pinned behind his back. Why were they so fussy all of a sudden?

"Well?" Koutaro smiled. "Shall we?"

"Y-Yeah…" Lia quietly followed him as the two walked down the alleyway filled with shops on either side.

It was just like in America and the malls he visited. Vendors were selling fantastic food, there were plenty of shops for clothes and even an arcade far ahead of them.

Lia was rather quiet, however as they shopped for his necessities, she gradually got brighter and more outgoing. She began to try on various clothes at every store they visited it and asked him if they looked good on her. As he saw her in more and more clothes, he started to realize how much of a woman she had become.

It was weird to see her out of her school uniform, but in this dresses and skirts and tops that emphasized her large breasts, it was almost impossible to not blush whenever he looked at her. His heart raced every time she walked out from those curtains, and his curiosity peaked every time she went back to change.

"What about this?"

Lia stepped out and wore a more American outfit then what he's seen the last hour. She wore white short shorts with a pink crop top and a flowing, loose coat. For some reason, he instantly blushed and looked away, wiping his nose.

"Y-You look…great," He whispered the last word.

"Hmm?" She stepped forward and leaned forward, teasing him with her breasts. "What'd you say?"

"You look great!" He hadn't realized he had said so loudly that everyone in the store looked at them and smirked.

He looked to Lia, blushing and hiding her body. "I-If you say so…I guess I'll get this one since summer is coming up."

"No, you really don't-" But she had already gone up to the register. He sighed as he waited for her to ring up her outfit and exited the store.

Koutaro had managed to get towels, toothpaste, new boxers, and at home outfits that he could wear when class was done.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Lia asked.

He held up his many bags and smiled. "Practically bought everything I need for the next three years? But are you sure you got everything? You only bought one outfit."

She stuttered. "Well…you liked it so much so…so I thought I'd get it…" She smiled awkwardly.

"Huh?" He tilted his head.

"Koutaro! Cecilia!" Ichika's voice broke their conversation. He along with Houki and the others walked towards them. "Find everything okay? Should we get something to eat before heading back?"

"Pretty much," Lia smiled.

"Well let's go then, shall we?" Charlotte beckoned them forward.

Koutaro was about to go with them, but from the corner of his eye…

"You guys go on ahead," He said, turning around. "I forgot to get something."

"Are you sure? I can go with you," Ichika said.

He shook his head. "It's fine, you guys go."

"Okay…" Ichika looked disappointed. "We'll be at the desert place near the corner."

Koutaro waved at them as they left, and turned his attention to the hallway leading to the bathroom. He walked over and rounded to corner to see blue hair sticking out from behind the vending machine.

He sighed. "Oh no, I really thought Tatenashi was here. Man I wanted to talk to her too, guess I'll just leave." He said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

As he turned around, Tatenashi jumped from behind the vending machine and cleared her throat. "As expected, you noticed me pretty quickly."

"Pretty quickly? You've been following us since we left the Academy," Koutaro said.

Tatenashi stuttered and blushed. "Y-You really noticed me?"

"Of course I did," He sighed. "What's up Tatenashi, you seem odd. You're nothing like I remembered from the tournament."

"Y-You know I'm older than you right?" She smirked. "You will speak to me with respect."

"No wait, I beat you though," He smirked back. "Shouldn't you be treating me with respect as someone who bested you fair and square?"

Tatenashi blushed and gritted her teeth. "You wanna have another round? I'm nothing like I was last year…"

"As fun as that sounds," He pointed behind him. "I'm about to grab some food with my friends. Care to join us?"

"Really?" Her face lit up. "You really mean it?"

"Of course," Koutaro smiled.

He and Tatenashi began to walk to the desert shop. She seemed…awfully cheerful. He remembered her in the JMG last year, dead focused on winning and never cracked a single smile. It was hard to believe someone like that can smile so brightly and be the Student Council President of the IS Academy.

"Hey Koutaro-Kun," Tatenashi said. "Why'd you decide to enroll at the Academy?"

"Hmm? What's with the sudden question?"

"Well because you're probably a better pilot then me," She said. "I would have bet money that the government would kill to get their hands on a pilot like you, or you could have easily became a champion at the actual Mondo Grosso. So why'd you come here?"

Koutaro's face saddened. "It's…a long story."

"Hmm? I have time if you feel like talking," She smiled.

"Well in that case," He turned to her. "Why don't you tell me about you and Kanzashi? What's the deal with that?"

Tatenashi became quiet. "It's…kind of a long story too."

"Well I'm here to listen whenever you're up to it," He smiled. "Student Council President."

They arrived at the desert shop. Ichika and the others were already seated and eating. Ichika noticed Tatenashi and stood up. "The important thing you forgot to get, was a girl?"

"Oh my," Houki stood up. "Student Council President, what are you doing here?"

"Well…" Tatenashi instantly began to think of a lie to cover up the fact that she was following him. "You see I was in the area and I thought-"

"She followed us from school because she needed friends but was too shy to say anything," Koutaro cut her off.

There was stunned silence among them. "K-Koutaro-Kun!" She began to playfully pound his shoulder.

"Is that true?" Ichika asked.

"Well…yeah…sort of…" Tatenashi smiled.

"Would you care to join us then?" Charlotte asked. "The more the merrier right?"

"I'd love to!" Tatenashi took a seat right next to Koutaro, who was now being sandwiched by Lia and Tatenashi and receiving glares from the girls and a confused look from Ichika.

After their food arrived, everyone looked to Tatenashi who ordered an entire parfait easily the size of Koutaro's head.

"Can you really finish that?" Koutaro asked.

She smirked. "You wanna race me?"

Koutaro got an annoyed feeling that she was purposefully trying to provoke him. "Can I get another parfait over here!"

After it came, he locked eyes with Tatenashi. "I'm not gonna lose to someone who couldn't even beat me in an IS."

"Bring it on kid," Tatenashi smirked.

"Don't they seem a little…" Houki said.

"Too competitive?" Charlotte finished.

"That looks really good," Laura drooled at the parfaits.

"Ready," Ichika said. "Set. Go!"

Koutaro gorged through the entire parfait in seconds and left everybody in shock.

Tatenashi looked at him stunned with cream on her face. "W-What the hell…I barely started…"

Koutaro gave an arrogant smile. "Don't underestimate me, Student Council President."

Tatenashi gave him a frustrated look with tears in her eyes. He sighed and sat down, taking his napkin and moving it to her mouth. "You have cream all over your face dummy." He wiped it away, but for some reason her face felt incredibly hot. "Tatenashi are you okay? Your burning up."

"W-What? No I'm-" But he cut her off and placed a hand on her forehead. For some reason, she only got hotter and hotter. "You're burning up! We gotta get you back to the Academy!"

"We're all done here anyways," Ichika stood up. "Let's go shall we?"

Koutaro walked over to the register the same time that Lia did. "Y-You can't pay for all of this Kouta, let me-"

"Are you kidding?" He smiled. "This is the first time I've been out with friends in years. I got this."

Lia blushed. "V-Very well then."

After Koutaro paid, he was about to head back to the others when Lia grabbed his hand. "Hmm? Is everything okay Lia?"

"K-Kouta, do you…" She said, shy and covering her mouth. "Do you have feelings for Tatenashi?"

"Huh?" He asked with his mouth open. "Why would you say that?'

"Well…you guys get along so well…I just…"

"You idiot," He sighed. "We're just old friends from the Junior Mondo Grosso. She was my championship opponent last year, that's it."

"R-Really?" Lia's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's great!"

"I-Is it?" Koutaro gulped. "Well…if you say so."

She smiled and ran back to the others. Koutaro looked to them, but at Tatenashi especially. Did he like her? He had never thought about it like that but they do get along quite well…it felt like he could really be himself around her.

"Idiot!" He slapped himself on the cheeks and shook his head.

"Koutaro! You ready?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, on my way!"

Koutaro joined his friends and headed back to the Academy.

**…**

Koutaro laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ichika should be back soon from practical training with Houki and Lia so he had the room to himself for now. He began to think about what Lia asked him, and how his situation with her and Tatenashi really did seem like he was…

"No!" He sat up and covered his face. "No way this is turning out like one of those harem anime I used to watch."

"Hmm? What harem anime?"

Koutaro looked to his left to see Tatenashi climbing in through the window.

"T-Tatenashi?" Koutaro fell back in his bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smirked. "I cam to see you of course."

"But why the window?"

"Because it's more fun." She smiled.

"Yeah but…" Koutaro gulped. "We're on the second floor."

"Yep," She smiled and jumped on top of him. "You know, I had hoped to spend more time with you, but Cecilia always seems to have you all to herself. This might be the only chance I'll get."

"T-To do what…"

"To spend time with you of course," Tatenashi smiled.

She climbed down and sat in front of him. "How have you been Koutaro? I haven't seen you since the JMD last year. We never really spoke since then, have we?"

Koutaro sighed and crossed his legs. "No, guess not huh?"

"What was it like?" She asked. "Being the only person in the world to win the JMD three years in a row, and to the only male pilot to do so."

"Feels like a major pain in the ass is what it feels like," He scratched his head. "I got countless amounts of letters and calls from different organizations all over the world who wanted to use me to spearhead their own individual IS research."

"Why didn't you accept any of them?" She asked. "Surely it would have been a better choice then going to school, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would have," He said. "But that means basically giving up my freedom. I want to retain everything I've worked for up until now, I just want to go to school and make friends and have a normal life, you know?"

Tatenashi giggled. "You're a weird one, aren't you? I know dozens of people who would have jumped at the opportunity to be in your position."

"Yeah well they can have it," He laid back down. "I just wanna be a normal student, nothing more, nothing less. The fact that I'm the only other male pilot in the world just makes things harder for me."

"So why don't you give it up?" She asked. "You can go to a normal high school and have your normal life."

Koutaro instinctively went for his pendant. "Because right now, I can't afford to be normal, no matter how much I want to."

Tatenashi tilted her head. "Koutaro?"

He sat up and smirked at her. "What about you, huh? What made you enter the tournament?"

Tatenashi froze up. "Well..actually…uh…"

"C'mon," Koutaro smirked. "It's your turn to open up, don't you think?"

"Y-You jerk," She pouted. "It's because I wanted to impress Kanzashi…"

Koutaro sat still, completely dumbfounded at the answer she gave him.

"W-What? Say something you jerk!"

"T-That's why you did it?" Koutaro burst out laughing.

"W-Why are you laughing at me?" Tatenashi pouted. "Fine, I guess I'll just leave then."

She stepped out of bed, but Koutaro took her hand. "No, wait, I'm sorry," Koutaro wiped his tears of joy. "Sorry, sit back down. I'm sorry."

"Fine," Tatenashi sat back down and crossed her arms. "Is it really a silly reason?"

"Well…I can't say it's a good one," Koutaro said. "You're already amazing enough, Tatenashi. I read through your records before fighting you, your skill in an IS is already top notch. Not to mention you're a knock out beauty and you're incredibly smart. Why would you want to impress Kanzashi even more?"

Tatenashi blushed. "I just…have a lot of trouble talking to her. It feels like she hates me."

"Idiot," He smiled. "There's no way she hates her older sister. Just try talking to her sometime and ask her about her day, who knows, it can take you a long way by just saying hello to someone."

"K-Koutaro…" She looked at him, eyes open and blushing.

"W-What is it?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

She crawled forward and caressed his cheeks. Koutaro leaned back, but she was leaning forward at the same time. "You know…I could really fall for someone like you."

"W-What are you saying!"

"You're strong, smart, independent…" She smiled. "Not to mention you've already saved my life before."

"T-Tatenashi…" He couldn't fight back. His arms and legs felt like they were completely numb. His mind was racing and his heart was beating a million miles a minute as she leaned her head in towards him.

With her lips inches from his, the doors to his room bust open.

"Koutaro, I'm back," It was Ichika. "Houki's gonna stay here for a bit so…"

The two of them turned the corner to see his very own complicated situation. Houki's jaw was practically on the ground as Ichika just stared at them with wide eyes and smiling.

"Well…" Ichika cleared his throat. "We'll leave you too alone…won't we Houki?"

"K-Koutaro…You…Tatenashi..."

Ichika pushed Houki back outside as she was having a meltdown. "We'll be back later so you two better finish up alright?"

"W-Wait! Ichika!" Koutaro reached out his hand but the doors just closed.

Tatenashi burst out laughing and sat down on his waist. "Sorry, Koutaro, I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position."

Koutaro sighed. "It's fine I suppose. But look…"

"Hmm?"

"Come to me whenever you need help with Kanzashi, okay?" Koutaro asked. "I don't get to see my mom anymore, so it pains me to see that you have your own family here but you don't talk to her."

"K-Koutaro…" Tatenashi was shocked, but smiled. "Okay, I promise."

She got up from his lap and went for the door. "I'll use the door this time."

Koutaro laid back down after the door closed and looked back up at the ceiling. He clutched at his pendant and began to laugh to himself.

"Sorry mom…" He said. "Looks I really am in one of those harem anime."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Koutaro stood in one of the garages of the IS Academy, preparing to do some modifications on his personal IS unit. The garage was rather empty surprisingly. Koutaro knew about the upcoming class tournament between the students of the so he would have thought students with a personal unit would be trying to improve their units.

Getsuga was mounted in the port with wires plugged into it. Several displays showing the Getsuga's personal stats. It's offensive power, it's defensive capabilities, etc. He wanted to configure it's hyper drive core and flight stabilizers.

"What the hell…" Koutaro sighed.

The stabilizers were completely shot from the practice matches he fought with Ichika and the others. If he didn't get new ones and install them in time, he wouldn't be able to fly that well.

Koutaro heard the sound of something falling behind him. He quickly glanced and saw a girl with blue hair creeping behind the corner of the IS ports. If he wasn't mistaken…

"K-Kanzashi?" Koutaro asked. "What's up? Are you okay?"

Slowly, she walked out from the corner and towards him, shy and nervous. She was carrying several boards meant for IS modifications. Did she have her own unit too? He wasn't aware of someone besides the others with a unit.

"I-Is that your IS?" Kanzashi asked.

"Yeah," Koutaro smiled. "This is Getsuga. She's a late third generation IS built with the core of the third IS ever created."

"I see," Kanzashi observed Getsuga.

"What are you doing here?" Koutaro asked. "Did you come get check out your IS?"

"Well…" Kanzashi fidgeted with her boards. "The thing is…"

Kanzashi explained to him that she was building her own IS by using the stock units the school provided for training. The Uchigane was a fairly simple Japanese style IS with skirt guards and a stock katana. However upon seeing Kanzashi's upgraded form of the Uchigane, Koutaro realized he wasn't dealing with just your average student.

The entire unit was decked out and modified to fit Kanzashi's own body. Instead a katana as it's main weapon, this version of the Uchigane focused mainly on long ranged fighting using a control panel so Kanzashi can control it using inputs as the battle goes on. It's color scheme was altered to fit her as well as the acceleration chip and intake valve were switched out so that she could gain more speed and air time.

"This is amazing," Koutaro touched the Uchigane. "You've taken a stock unit and transformed it into something amazing all by yourself. I'm very impressed Kanzashi."

Kanzashi fidgeted with her board. "I-It was nothing. It's still a far away from being finished so I can't use it in official matches."

"Well what do you say we work together then?" Koutaro asked.

"Eh?"

Koutaro opened up the Uchigane's statistical charts. It was true that this unit was far from being complete. With the user having to manually input commands into the unit, it could be dangerous to use in a one on one situation. This unit was far more suited in tag team matches or group fights. However it had a lot of potential.

"If you're going to be using the manual input commands," Koutaro rubbed his chin. "It would be better to install external security. Perhaps some photon cannons or some skirt blades…"

"Y-Yatogami-Kun?"

"No!" He turned to Kanzashi and took her hands. "I have the perfect idea for this."

Kanzashi's face went red. "Y-Yato…Yatogami-Kun…"

Koutaro realized he had grabbed Kanzashi's hand by accident. He quickly jumped and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "S-Sorry! I just get carried away whenever I'm working on IS units."

"You really enjoy it, don't you?" Kanzashi asked.

"I love it," He smiled. "My mom and I used to work on her unit all the time. She would teach me a bunch of little things I never knew about and even how to maintain the unit as well as cleaning it's software."

Kanzashi walked next to him. "Your mom sounds like a lovely person, Yatogami-Kun."

"Just call me Koutaro," He reached out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kanzashi."

Reluctantly, Kanzashi reached out her hand and returned his handshake. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Koutaro."

**…**

He must have been in that garage for what seemed like hours. Koutaro and Kanzashi went over the specs of the Uchigane Nishiki, that's what Kanzashi had named it, over and over again to fix all the kinks. Using data from the Getsuga, they were able to install a few basic security measures to protect Kanzashi while she's inputting commands. He suggested that they give the Nishiki a weapon, but Kanzashi wasn't so keen on the idea.

So after hours of upgrading parts and combing through heaps of data dumps in order to maintain the software required to operate this thing, Koutaro sat in the middle of one of the stadium grounds looking up at the sky. It was already sunset. He really spent all day in a garage working on a single unit. Though a smile donned on his face, he couldn't really see a better way to spend it.

"Kouta?"

Koutaro leaned his head back to see an upside down Lia. She was carrying a long a basket and had a confused look on her face.

"Oh, hey Lia. What's up?" He returned to his view of the sky.

"Me? What are you doing here in the middle of the stadium by yourself?" She asked.

"I was helping a friend out with her IS unit and the next thing I knew it was sunset," He said. "I figured I'd get some alone time and see the clouds. Wanna join me?"

When he heard no response, he looked back to see Lia muttering something to herself. _This is perfect,_ it sounded like.

Lia cleared her throat. "I would be happy to." She whipped out a large blanket from her basket and laid in on the ground. The next thing Koutaro knew, he was sitting on the blanket with Lia at his side, pulling out several sandwiches and drinks.

"How…did this turn into a picnic?" He tilted his head, completely confused at the situation.

"Oh don't complain," Lia handed him a sandwich. "You must be hungry right?"

Koutaro took the sandwich. Looking at it for a few seconds, he took a bite and was taken back. Images of he and his mother at home eating and watching T.V suddenly flooded his mind. His mom…this sandwich…Before he knew it, his eyes were welling up with tears.

"K-Kouta! Are you okay?" Lia pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "Did I put too much salt? Oh man I'm such a klutz."

"N-No…" Koutaro swallowed. "It tastes…exactly like how mom used to make them."

Lia blushed and scratched her cheek. "Well I don't know the exact recipe so I had to use my memory and a bunch of different tests. This one tasted the most similar. Do you like it?"

Koutaro wiped his tears away and nodded. "I love it Lia. Thank you so much."

Lia blushed and avoided eye contact. "W-Well I just thought that since you're so far away from home and after everything that happened, this would be a good way for you to relax."

His body moved before he had the time to think. Koutaro jumped from his seat and leaped into Lia's arms, wrapping around her like an anaconda and squeezing. Tears overwhelmed his eyes as he sunk into his emotions.

"Thank you Lia…Thank you so much…" He cried as he squeezed her.

"Kouta…" Lia smiled and returned his hug, rubbing his head.

"I miss her so much…" He cried.

"I know," She smiled and continued to stroke his hair.

Four years, he's held all his emotions in in order to keep growing stronger. In order to become the number one pilot in the world, he suppressed his emotions and hardened himself. But now in the arms of Lia, the one person he's known for so long, he could finally unload everything. Every cold night of sitting at the fireplace by himself, every horrible training section he endured, every waking hour trying to get the Getsuga to obey him…it was all being unloaded onto Lia as Koutaro let his eyes flood.

After several minutes of him balling his eyes out, the two sat back to back without saying a word. What could he even say at a time like this? He just broke down for the first time in forever in the arms of his childhood friend! What could he possibly say?

"Kouta," Lia said.

"Hmm?"

"I…I love you."

Koutaro felt his heart stop. "W-What?"

"Ever since we were kids," Lia said with a smile. "I love how you're always kind to anybody no matter what they've done in their past or what their intentions are. I love how you snore softly in your sleep. I love your smile when you're around people you love. I love the way your eyes soften when you talk about the IS or whatever it is you enjoy. I…" She turned around to face him as he did the same. "I love everything about you, Kouta."

For the first time in…well, ever, Koutaro was seeing Lia in a new light. The image of his childhood friend was seared into his brain so every time he thought about her or looked at her, it was all he could see. But now…she was all grown up. The beautiful and vibrant girl before him wasn't that same girl from all those years ago. Koutaro suddenly found himself flustered and blushing, the words to say to her seem ever out of reach.

Lia held a hand up to his lips as he was about to speak. "It's okay. I'm not expecting an answer anytime soon, but I just wanted you to know, Kouta. I've loved you ever since we were kids."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before getting up and quickly rushing away. Koutaro was frozen in place, stuck with the thought that this was the first time anyone's ever confessed to him before. It felt like he was in an anime and this was where the love would blossom, or where the drama begins…

"Well wasn't that romantic."

"M-Ms. Orimura!" Koutaro shot to his feet. "What are you doing here at this hour mam?"

"I can ask you the same thing, can't I?" Ms. Orimura sat down opposite from Koutaro and took a bite of the sandwiches Lia had left behind. "Hmm! These are good!"

Koutaro sat back down and crossed his legs. "D-Did you-"

"See Cecilia's confession? Indeed," Ms. Orimura took another bite of her sandwich. "But is this your first time dealing with girls?"

"Well…seeing as the only people who can operate an IS besides Ichika and I are females, it basically comes with the job, but…I've never been confessed to, no," Koutaro said.

"Really? That's genuinely surprising," Ms. Orimura said. "I mean even with Ichika here, you're a pretty good looking guy Yatogami. I'm sure there are students dying to be in Cecilia's position right now."

"But I've never dealt with girls like this, Ms. Orimura," Koutao pouted. "The only times I've experienced moments like these are in my anime. This isn't something that should be happening in real life."

"Grow up kid," Ms. Orimura tossed him a drink. "I can't believe I have to give love advice to a bunch of hormonal teenagers." She took a swig of her soda. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"I-I am NOT hormonal!"

Ms. Orimura sighed. "Okay listen to me. The first thing you need to do is make sure that no other girl has a crush on you. If there aren't, you can reciprocate Cecilia's feelings and enjoy your school life with her."

"But…if there are?"

Ms. Orimura sighed. "Then good luck my student."

"W-Wait what!" Koutaro cried as Ms. Orimura stood up. "Ms. Orimura! What do you mean!"

"You'll figure it out for yourself eventually," She waved good-bye as Ms. Orimura walked towards the exit of the stadium. "Be sure to lock the stadium when you leave."

Koutaro sighed and cleaned up the picnic area. She stuffed everything into the basket and began to walk towards the dorm. Koutaro tried to remember his life before coming into the academy. He was inducted into an experimental government program in order to further enhance his piloting skills. It was there that he rose through the ranks and became a very skilled pilot. He met a bunch of people who helped him along the way, though it was all in the hopes of finding his mom. He even participated in the Junior Mondo Grosso and won three years in a row. But he still received no notice. He was beginning to think that this was all meaningless.

Koutaro unlocked the door and walked inside. He heard screaming and the sheets of the bed squirming. He turned the corner to see Ichika, once again in a…difficult situation. He was on Koutaro's bed with Laura Bodewig pulling at his shorts and Charlotte Dunois holding his arms back.

"Ah," Charlotte said.

"K-Koutaro…" Ichika cried. "Help me."

"Stay out of this, Yatogami Koutaro," Laura held her palm up. "I apologize for us being on your bed, but this must be done."

"I need your guy's help," Koutaro said, dropping the basket on his desk.

The three of them relaxed and sat down on the bed. Koutaro turned his chair and faced the three of them. "Help with what?" Ichika asked. "What's going on?"

"Laura, you have connections to the German military, don't you?" Koutaro asked.

"I do."

"Can I ask you to find as much information on a certain military organization in America?" Koutaro asked.

"Sure, but what organization?" Laura asked.

"It's called Genesis," Koutaro explained. "As far as I know, it's a an extremely top secret program created by the American government to train IS pilots for us of military operations and training."

"Wait a minute," Charlotte said. "Use of the IS unit in military operations is forbidden isn't it? Why would they be breaking the international treaty?"

"It's not breaking the law if no one's caught," Koutaro narrowed his eyes. "At least that's what they're thinking anyway. There's something that's been bugging me ever since they sent me here. Why would they be sending one of their top pilots into a Japan unless they had a motive. And knowing them, it might not be anything good."

"Understood," Laura said. "I'll find out as much as I can, but if they are as secretive as you say, I can't promise you I'll find anything you won't know."

"Anything is fine," Koutaro smiled. "And Charlotte, can I ask you to spar with me every morning?"

"M-Me?" Charlotte asked. "But surely someone like Houki would be better. Her IS is more suitable for one on one fights."

Koutaro shook his head. "I'm not going to be using Getsuga." He showed them the earring he was wearing on his left ear. It was a large black cross earring with multiple parts that came down to barely touch the nape of his neck. "This is my mother's IS unit. I've never actually used it before, seeing as I never had the courage, but I think…"

"Koutaro?" Ichika asked.

"I've come to really like you guys," Koutaro smiled. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us. So I'll show you guys everything."

"I'm in!" Ichika stood up with his fists pumped. "If you're so determined to do this, let me in on this too. It'll be better if you have two opponents to fight won't you?"

Koutaro stood up to face Ichika. He was the spitting image of a friend Koutaro had in the Genesis program. The same out going personality and kind caring heart. Koutaro held his fist out and smiled.

"I'll be counting on you, Ichika, Charlotte, Laura," Koutaro smiled.

The two girls stood up and smiled.

"Leave it me, Yatogami Koutaro," Laura smiled.

"I won't go easy on you, Koutaro-Kun," Charlotte nodded.

"I'll finally beat you, Koutaro," Ichika smirked as the four of them bumped their fists together.

**…**

Tatenashi knocked on Ms. Orimura's office door.

"Ms. Orimura, it's me," She said.

"Come on in Tatenashi."

Tatenashi opened the door and walked inside to see a few faces. Ms. Orimura sat behind her desk in the far wall with two people standing in front of her. One of them was a teacher here, Orimura Ichika's teacher Ms. Maya Yamada. The other was someone she didn't recognize. Long pink hair and a stern and serious look in her eye.

"What's going on, Ms. Orimura?" Tatenashi joined the three of them.

"Hatsume Yuuki, I'm sure you know about our Student Council President Tatenashi Sarashki," Ms. Orimura said. "Tatenashi, this is Yuuki Hatsume, a representative contender from America."

"It's a pleasure," Yuuki placed a hand over her chest and bowed. "I have heard quite a lot about you, Tatenashi. You did splendid work in the JDM."

"A pleasure," Tatenashi bowed.

"Ms. Hatsume would like a student of hers to join the IS Academy," Ms. Yamada said. "We were just discussing the terms of which and we'd like you're input."

"The terms?" Tatenashi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know we required terms for new students."

"This one is a bit special," Ms. Orimura smirked. "She's also a representative contender for America, but it seems she has quite a close tie to Yatogami Koutaro."

Tatenashi narrowed her eyes. "A close tie, you say?"

"Well, let's just say things are going to get a bit hectic in a few days," Ms. Orimura sighed.

**Author's Note - Sorry for the long break, I've been working on another story here so I haven't really had the time to write this. I hope this chapter is okay seeing as not a lot happened, but let me know what you guys would like to see or pairings you'd want. So far I've stuck to a harem of Cecilia, Tatenashi, and Kanzashi but I might introduce a few OC's seeing as I'm only sticking to the anime and not the LN so I don't have a lot to work with. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll see you soon :)**


End file.
